Jusqu'au bout
by Kemael
Summary: Un Turk va toujours jusqu'au bout ... quoi qu'il puisse arriver.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci basée sur les Turks. Celle-ci sera en plusieurs chapitres qui devraient d'ailleurs bientôt arriver vu que le 2 et le 3 sont déjà écris. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter (pas taper l'auteur par contre, même si vous risquez de me détester dans pas longtemps ^^ ).

_**Résumé :** _Un Turk va toujours jusqu'au bout ... quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ A venir

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Jusqu'au bout**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Assis dans une pièce sombre et suintante d'humidité, poignets fermement fixés au mur par des chaînes provoquant lentement mais sûrement l'engourdissement de ses membres, Reno attendait. Attendait que quelque chose se passât. Attendait que quelqu'un pénétrât enfin sa geôle afin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Depuis combien de temps était-il retenu ici ? Un jour ? Deux ? Davantage ? Voire peut-être beaucoup moins … . Difficile de conserver une bonne appréciation du temps s'écoulant dans ces conditions de détention., aussi le rouquin y avait-il assez rapidement renoncé. S'il n'avait pas été nourri depuis sa capture, il avait en revanche put boire … ce qui n'aidait en rien le gouffre qu'il était à se repérer ! Quand il repensait au nombre astronomique de repas qu'il avait loupé dans sa jeunesse faute d'avoir quelque chose de comestible dans son assiette, cette idée le faisait doucement rire. On s'habituait toujours facilement au luxe … le contraire était par contre bien plus délicat. Mais peu importait, il ne comptait pas rester éternellement en détention dans cette pièce puant le rance et le moisi !

Son bras gauche accusa soudain un tressautement tandis qu'une crampe vint mordre vicieusement son muscle mis à rude épreuve par son immobilisme forcé dans une position inconfortable, et Reno recommença alors à se débattre en vociférant après d'absents ennemis. Purée, mais ils n'allaient quand même pas le laisser mariner comme ça pendant des plombes ! Le rouquin n'avait jamais été un type patient, et il l'était encore moins lorsque ses poings le démangeaient fortement à la seule idée de pouvoir entrer en collision avec certaines tronches. Tout particulièrement celle d'un espèce de molosse décérébré aux cheveux blonds coupés en brosse et qui avait eu l'obligeance de lui servir de maître d'hôtel depuis son arrivée ici … . Quoi que, le Turk n'était pas du genre à économiser ses efforts, aussi serait-il également ravi de rosser l'intégralité de cette bande de mariole qui avait eu l'audace de lui tomber dessus à la sortie de sa boite de nuit favorite. Avec plusieurs grammes dans chaque bras, il n'avait pas été suffisamment frais pour sentir l'attaque arriver … .

La honte pour un Turk, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Assommé au détour d'une ruelle sans même avoir pu leur faire bouffer son electro-rod. Par Gaïa, que ses collègues ne l'apprissent jamais ou sinon il deviendrait la risée du service … . Surtout d'Elena en fait. La blonde était certes adorable lorsqu'elle le voulait, mais elle n'était pas pour autant une fillette plaintive et à ce titre, elle n'était jamais avare d'une certaine ironie mordante et bien placée. Surtout envers un Reno qui ne se gênait pas non plus pour la charrier dès que possible … bon d'accord, qui ne se gênait pas pour charrier à peu près toutes personnes vivantes entrant dans son champ de vision ! Dur dur d'être Reno … .

Ce dernier en était d'ailleurs là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une clameur sourde monta au loin, interrompue dans sa puissance par les épais murs qui constituaient sa cellule de fortune, et le Turk fit aussitôt jouer ses épaules afin de délasser ses muscles engourdis. Si ça braillait, c'était sûrement qu'il allait être temps de passer à l'action !

Logique. Sensé. Oui, le rouquin possédait un esprit de déduction assez fin lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de l'utiliser à bon escient.

Et de fait, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la lourde porte de métal rouillé s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la lumière blafarde d'un couloir crasseux. Décidément, tout avait l'air d'être ancien et nauséabond dans ce bâtiment … . Une silhouette se pressa alors dans l'embrasure. Puis deux. Et le fameux molosse blond s'approcha avec prudence de lui afin d'ouvrir l'énorme cadenas reliant la chaîne d'entrave de Reno dans le mur, tirant aussitôt sur ses fers pour que le captif se levât puis le suivît.

« Allez le Turk, c'est l'heure d'entrer en scène. J'espère que t'es pas timide parce qu'ya du monde qu'est venu admirer ta belle gueule ! »

Un rire gras secoua alors son acolyte, et le rouquin fut rudement poussé en direction de la sortie tandis que son cerveau tournait déjà à cent à l'heure. Du monde était venu pour admirer sa belle gueule ?! Par Gaïa, pourvu qu'il ne s'agît ni de trafic humain ni de prostitution … . Reno avait fait partie intégrante des Taudis pendant sa jeunesse, racaille convoitant la place de son boss dans un gang de petites frappes bien peu recommandables, aussi savait-il parfaitement quel visage pouvait arborer ces bas quartiers bien qu'eux-mêmes n'eussent jamais touché à tel trafic. C'était toujours flippant de constater combien certaines légendes urbaines pouvaient avoir un socle de vérité profondément ancré dans la réalité … . Le Turk en ressentit une vague angoisse à cette idée, mais il choisit toutefois d'y faire face avec sa morgue habituelle.

« Ça, c'est sûr que personne s'déplacerait pour voir la tienne de gueule ! »

Nouveaux rires de la part des duettistes, et Reno grogna de manière menaçante tandis qu'une main brusque vint lui saisir sa queue de cheval pour l'obliger à se contorsionner douloureusement en arrière. Le visage de son habituel garde-chiourme lui offrit alors une vue très rapprochée, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire grotesque tout en lui soufflant son haleine empestant la clope à la figure.

« T'inquiètes pas que dans quelques minutes, la tienne vaudra plus grand chose non plus. »

Pour le coup, la menace était beaucoup plus précise cette fois-ci, aussi le rouquin se contenta-t-il de conserver le silence tandis que sa liberté capillaire lui fut rendue et que la main se glissa dans son dos pour le pousser avec brutalité. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais ces deux-là avaient l'air d'être fichtrement pressés d'y arriver s'il devait en croire leurs airs ravis. S'il n'avait pas ainsi été entravé, il leur aurait fait rentrer leurs rictus arrogants dans la gorge ! Avec des si … .

En tout cas, une chose était sûre et certaine tandis que leurs chaussures claquaient avec régularité sur le sol détrempé de ce qui était sûrement une ancienne canalisation d'égout : plus ils avançaient et plus la rumeur enflait pour bientôt devenir un véritable concert de hurlements et de sifflements. Du genre qu'on pouvait entendre pendant un match de foot. Pas sûr que ses charmants hôtes l'aient convié à une petite partie de ballon … .

Au loin, des lumières multicolores dansaient au sol.

Ils arrivaient … .

Et ils arrivèrent surtout dans une vaste pièce basse de plafond, recouverte de sable sale et ceinte par d'épaisses barrières de métal couvrant l'intégralité de la hauteur de l'endroit. Autour de ces grilles rouillées, des masses de gens se pressaient en hurlant ou en échangeant des billets.

Des arènes clandestines.

Reno eut un frisson en avisant enfin la situation, mais il n'eut pas davantage l'occasion d'y cogiter que ses fers lui furent retirés et que le blond l'éjecta sur la piste de combat, refermant aussitôt la lourde porte de métal derrière lui. Il était piégé désormais. Obligé de se battre contre le premier qui arriverait par la porte d'en face. Heureusement que sa condition et son entraînement de Turk faisaient de lui un bon guerrier - et son passé dans les rues, un bon bastonneur - sans quoi il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Il n'était déjà pas follement confiant … . Quoi qu'il en fût, sa mission était désormais simple : survivre suffisamment longtemps afin de tenter de se carapater. Peut-être sur le chemin qui le ramènerait à sa cellule … s'il survivait. Rha mais merde, il allait survivre !

Autour de lui, les spectateurs surexcités l'observaient comme un bout de viande sur l'étalage d'un boucher, et des ricanements ne tardèrent pas à monter tandis que la rumeur concernant son adversaire du soir montait déjà dans la foule. Ricanements qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être follement encourageants à son égard … . Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, les lumières se braquèrent sur le blond qui se tenait désormais sur une sorte de plate-forme légèrement surélevée, micro en main et s'agitant afin de faire encore monter la fièvre. Ce type chauffait la salle. Comme si elle en avait vraiment besoin.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le combat de ce soir ! Il opposera … à ma droite, un Turk à grande gueule qui brûle d'envie de se la faire démonter ! Applaudissez-le bien fort parce que le pauvre gars n'a pas l'air follement rassuré à l'idée de vous servir de divertissement ! »

Une hilarité malsaine s'empara aussitôt de ce public de dégénérés suite à ce commentaire, et Reno ne se gêna pas pour adresser un magnifique doigt d'honneur à ce glauque maître de cérémonie en signe de remerciement. Foi de ''pauvre gars'', il tuerait ce mec dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion !

« Et à ma gauuucheee … attention, c'est une affiche inédite que nous vous proposons ce soir, du jamais vu ici ! Parce qu'à ma gauche, c'est un autre Turk qui va nous régaler ! »

Ce n'était plus de la joie, c'était carrément du délire qui venait de s'emparer de la foule en liesse. Les hurlements avaient repris de plus belle devant cette nouvelle, mais le rouquin fut à peine touché par ce chaos ambiant. Un autre Turk ? Mais qui … ?

« Et voilà la bête ! »

Un bruit de métal résonna longuement tandis que la porte en face fut ouverte sans ménagement, et une silhouette tout aussi enchaînée qu'il l'avait été fut libérée avant d'être poussée brusquement dans cette arène de cauchemar. Une silhouette que Reno avait reconnue avant même que la lumière ne dévoilât irrémédiablement son identité.

« Oh merde, pas ça … . »


	2. Jusqu'au bout - Chapitre 2

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Et voici donc la suite de cette fic, en espérant qu'elle continuera à vous plaire dans cette lignée ! Le chapitre est un poil court, mais je devais m'arrêter là pour le rythme ... et pour vous faire enrager ! Je me rattraperai au prochain ;)

_**Résumé :** _Un Turk va toujours jusqu'au bout ... quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ A venir

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Jusqu'au bout**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

« Oh merde, pas ça … . »

Reno avait sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en reconnaissant celui qui lui faisait désormais face, et ce ne fut que difficilement qu'il réussit à avaler sa salive dans sa gorge soudainement sèche. Une sueur froide glissait le long de son échine tandis que sa nuque s'était hérissée.

Non, pas Rude !

Et pourtant, c'était bien son collègue et ami qui se dressait devant lui, toujours vêtu de son uniforme de Turk, ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il avait dû être capturé en mission contrairement à lui. Ses sacro-saintes lunettes noires avaient par contre disparues dans l'affaire, ce qui permit au rouquin de voir son angoisse se refléter littéralement dans les pupilles de Rude.

« Hors de question, va te faire foutre connard ! »

Se battre et tuer un inconnu était envisageable, mais en aucun cas s'en prendre à son ami. Les bras croisés sur son torse, Reno ne s'était donc nullement gêné pour héler le blond qui les fixait d'un œil torve, et celui-ci reprit rapidement son micro afin de couvrir le flot de sifflements moqueurs et d'insultes qui faisaient déjà écho au refus de se battre du rouquin.

« Je crois que t'as pas bien compris c'qui passe, le Turk : on te demande pas ton avis, t'as pas le choix! Soit vous vous battez jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous deux crève, soit vous serez abattus tous les deux comme des chiens. Pas qu'ça m'dérange hein, mais tous ces gens sont là pour voir du spectacle. Alors tu vas faire c'que les Turks savent le mieux faire : cogner comme des cons et sans réfléchir ! »

Vu la manière dont la remarque méprisante venait d'être crachée, Reno ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une affaire personnelle … . Pas que ce fût important à ses yeux, mais ce serait toujours une bonne piste pour démanteler totalement l'organisation de ce taré par la suite. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à se concerter rapidement avec Rude afin d'échafauder un plan pour se tirer de là … mais le rouquin n'eut même pas l'occasion de se tourner vers son partenaire qu'une main vint le chopper à la gorge ! Un bras ceinturait ses épaules afin de l'immobiliser contre un torse massif tandis que son agresseur commençait déjà à l'étrangler consciencieusement, et le Turk songea aussitôt que ces tarés devaient vouloir les ''aider'' à démarrer le combat lorsqu'un cri étouffé émana de sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas l'un de ces types, c'était Rude qui était en train de l'étrangler !

« Ru … Rude ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

- On ne peut pas se permettre de mourir tous les deux ici, désolé Reno. »

Les pupilles du rouquin s'étaient dilatées sous le coup de la stupeur, mais tout son corps ne tarda pas à se débattre follement dans l'espoir de se libérer. Ses ongles s'étaient fichés dans la peau de son partenaire, griffant comme une bête sauvage tandis que ses jambes battaient frénétiquement l'air tout en assénant des coups de pieds aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait dans sa position. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le chauve avait indéniablement pris l'avantage sur lui … .

« Ne lutte pas Reno, ce sera moins douloureux pour toi. »

Moins douloureux ?! Le jeune homme sentait son sang battre furieusement à ses tempes tandis que ses poumons le brûlaient. Son cœur battait la chamade si fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes. Sa vue se brouillait déjà pour ne plus lui offrir de son partenaire que sa voix glaciale … .

Non pas comme ça, il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça !

Pas dans ces conditions !

Et surtout pas de la main de Rude ! Ou en tout cas, pas d'un Rude aussi froid à son égard et lui donnant l'impression d'agir tel un exécuteur assassinant sa proie. Ils étaient des Turks, ils étaient soudés, merde ! Surtout lui et le chauve ! Ils avaient toujours été plus proches que de simples collègues, ils avaient toujours été des potes, des copains de beuveries, des partenaires de sexe lorsque l'envie leur en prenait … mais surtout des amis.

Alors pourquoi bon sang ?! Pourquoi ?!

Les lèvres minces et exsangues de Reno s'ouvrirent alors convulsivement pour parler à nouveau, mais seul un gargouillement ignoble réussit à émaner de sa gorge au supplice.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'il perdait connaissance.

Mais Rude ne relâcha pas sa mortelle étreinte pour autant … .


	3. Jusqu'au bout - Chapitre 3

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Après le chapitre court et - parait-il :p - coupé au mauvais moment de vendredi, voici donc la suite de cette fic ! Comme promis, il est plus long que son prédécesseur, plus calme aussi même s'il faut se méfier des apparences ! En espérant que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

_**Résumé :** _Un Turk va toujours jusqu'au bout ... quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ A venir

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Jusqu'au bout**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Des paupières s'ouvrirent paresseusement avant de se refermer sitôt que la luminosité ambiante les frappa, tirant un grognement à la forme encore vaguement endormie sous ses draps blanc. Tout son corps semblait encore engoncé dans une gangue de courbatures et de fatigue, mais il ne ressentait pourtant aucune douleur. Exception faite d'une sensation très désagréable au niveau de sa gorge, comme si une mauvaise angine venait lui serrer les ganglions … ou alors qu'on avait tenté tout récemment de l'étrangler.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour dévoiler un regard vert vaguement voilé, et Reno grogna tandis qu'il se redressait déjà en position assise tout en balayant rapidement les alentours des yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser initialement, il n'était pas dans une chambre stérile d'hôpital, mais bien dans sa propre chambre. On l'avait donc rapatrié dans son appartement … . Pourquoi, comment … il s'en fichait pour l'heure. C'était toute autre chose qui lui rongeait l'esprit, mais une toute autre chose à laquelle il ne devrait même pas songer. Ils étaient des Turks, ils ne devaient pas faire de sentiments. Si Rude avait tenté de l'étrangler, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison. Forcément. Bénis fussent les bas de plafond, lui-même regrettait de ne pas en être un par moment … .

Un soupir. Un poing rageusement serré tandis que l'une de ses mains était venu tâter sa gorge comme s'il espérait y sentir quelque chose … et la porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser place à Elena.

« Par Gaïa, t'as juste une tête ignoble, Reno ! J'suis vraiment heureuse de ne pas habiter avec toi et de ne pas te voir dans cet état tous les matins ! »

La remarque gouailleuse de la blonde tira un sourire féroce à son collègue tandis qu'il baissait sa main, mais cela n'empêcha pas la demoiselle de venir très brièvement le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait indéniablement eu peur pour lui, le nier ou nier son affection aurait été d'une hypocrisie sans nom.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir en forme en tout cas. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare à manger et que je préviens Tseng de ton réveil.

- Léna … . »

Le rouquin se figea un instant en entendant sa voix enrouée, accusant vaguement un pli nerveux en travers de son front mais qu'il fit toutefois disparaître aussitôt tout en se raclant la gorge afin de s'éclaircir la voix.

« J'suis resté endormi combien de temps ?

- Seulement deux jours, le médecin de l'hôpital t'avait sédaté le temps de te perfuser tout ce dont tu avais besoin. Rude t'a ramené ici il y a seulement une heure. Il va être soulagé de savoir que tu vas bien.

- Mouais … . J'ai l'droit d'avoir une explication ou pas ?

- Tu vas devoir attendre l'arrivée de Tseng pour ça, moi je ne peux rien te dire. Je vais l'appeler sur le champ. »

Acquiescement silencieux de la part du Turk, et celui-ci se leva sitôt que sa collègue eut quitté la pièce, sa voix filtrant déjà tandis qu'elle avait sans doute dégainé illico son PHS pour prévenir leur chef de la nouvelle. A peine quelques mots furent échangés, mais Reno n'y prit même pas garde tout en se dirigeant déjà vers le salle de bain, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de se figer devant le large miroir surplombant les vasques du lavabo.

Son teint était en effet légèrement pâle, son corps accusait quelques hématomes et quelques cicatrices qui disparaîtraient d'ici peu. Les fers avaient d'ailleurs laissé une marque rougeâtre sur ses poignets, marque qui n'était pas sans le démanger maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Mais le pire n'était pas là … .

Il était là. Sur sa gorge. Des traces de strangulation violacées tellement visibles qu'il pouvait presque en compter les doigts de Rude ! Putain, son partenaire avait vraiment dû serrer avec la ferme intention de le tuer pour lui laisser pareilles marques … .

Une constatation qui fit trembler Reno sans qu'il ne fût capable de se retenir.

Une constatation qui le fit se détourner aussitôt de son reflet tandis qu'il se dénudait déjà afin de se glisser sous une bonne douche, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture se répandant déjà dans l'appartement. Ses gestes s'étaient d'ailleurs fait rageurs, mais il ne s'en aperçut guère que lorsque ses mains trop nerveuses laissèrent échapper la bouteille de gel douche sur le sol carrelé.

Se calmer. Il devait se calmer.

Un Turk se devait d'aller toujours jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Jusqu'au bout pour la Shinra. Et à ce titre, tous les moyens étaient permis. Tuer un collègue était simplement une option comme les autres … ni plus ni moins. Une philosophie avec laquelle il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun soucis jusqu'à maintenant mais qui se révélait finalement assez délicate à avaler lorsque l'on se trouvait du mauvais côté de la barrière. Sans doute serait-il plus aisé d'encaisser ce contre-coup une fois qu'il aurait parlé avec Tseng … .

L'utaïen arriva d'ailleurs une bonne demi-heure plus tard, trouvant le rouquin attablé devant une montagne de crêpes assaisonnées à tout et n'importe quoi : sucre, confiture, chocolat, caramel … une véritable collection de pots avait d'ores et déjà envahie la table de ce gouffre qui n'avait vraiment pas perdu l'appétit suite aux derniers événements. Même Elena semblait avoir cédé à la tentation puisqu'il la prit en flagrant délit de crêpe choco-caramel. La blonde se reçut d'ailleurs un regard vaguement critique de la part de leur chef, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air innocent : difficile de préparer autre chose qu'une sucrerie lorsqu'il était passé quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Mais quoi qu'il en fût, le menu de ce repas n'était absolument pas à l'ordre du jour, aussi la jeune femme se hâta-t-elle d'achever sa crêpe avant de filer dans le couloir. Tseng avait été très clair sur ce point : la conversation qu'il devait tenir avec Reno était strictement privée. On ne savait jamais … .

« Tu devais être sacrément alcoolisé pour te laisser prendre par ces types alors que Rude a presque eu des difficultés à paraître convainquant dans sa capture. »

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une information. Au goût lourd de reproches même si rien dans l'attitude ou l'expression de l'utaïen ne laissait filtrer une quelconque déception. Mais une information capitale aux yeux du rouquin : Rude s'était volontairement laissé prendre afin de venir le chercher. Tout avait été organisé par les Turks. A ce stade-là, la réflexion était encore plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était déjà … .

« Je sais pertinemment bien à quoi tu penses Reno, et je te demande d'arrêter immédiatement. Tu connais les tenants et les aboutissants à être un Turk, les actes de Rude ne devraient donc même pas te choquer. »

Et merde, Tseng n'était décidément pas leur chef pour rien ! Sous ses airs de lèche-bottes se cachait un redoutable psychologue se faisant une priorité de cerner l'intégralité des hommes et femmes sous son autorité … une véritable plaie pour n'importe qui l'approchant. Amis comme ennemis.

« Est-ce que ça te pose un quelconque problème que … .

- Ça m'cause aucun problème, alors lâche-moi ! J'sais parfaitement à quoi j'me suis engagé en rejoignant les Turks, pas besoin de ta morale à deux gils ! »

Le comportement du rouquin avait toujours été sujet à caution, mais là, il frôlait tout de même l'insubordination. Pas que cela posât problème à l'utaïen … au contraire même puisqu'un rictus de prédateur ourla un bref moment ses lèvres tandis qu'il se pencha vers un Reno toujours attablé, une main sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'autre sur le plateau de la table.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis de cette manière si cela ne te pose aucun soucis ? Tu est nerveux, Reno.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être une réaction plutôt saine quand on manque de peu de crever. »

Surtout des mains d'un ami … et ce même s'il savait parfaitement ne pas devoir l'oraliser dans sa position. Leurs regards s'étaient d'ailleurs rivés l'un dans l'autre, chacun semblant chercher la faille chez son vis-à-vis. Une faille indécelable. Quoi de plus normal ?

« Bien. Alors si c'est réglé, tu reprends ton poste demain. Ah, et j'aimerais assez que tu arrêtes de boire comme un trou à l'avenir, nous n'irons pas te chercher une seconde fois. »

Vague acquiescement de la tête de la part du rouquin qui se servit une nouvelle crêpe, guettant vaguement son chef lorsque celui-ci quitta finalement la pièce et prévint Elena qu'il rentrait à la Tour Shinra. La blonde n'allait pas tarder à rentrer également. Il allait enfin être un peu seul.

Seul pour faire le point. Sur les derniers événements. Sur le futur. Sur les menaces plus que largement sous-entendues de Tseng.

Il y songerait.

Il y songerait … .


	4. Jusqu'au bout - Chapitre 4

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Et voici le chapitre 4, qui sonne la reprise du boulot pour Reno. Reno va bien ... Reno est toujours vivant ... si si j'vous jure ^^" Bon apparemment, y'a certaines personnes qui pensent qu'il est maltraité, mais c'est pas vrai ! Même pas un p'tit peu. En tout cas, il ne s'en est pas encore plaint x)

_**Résumé :** _Un Turk va toujours jusqu'au bout ... quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ A venir

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Jusqu'au bout**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

La ruelle dans laquelle venait de s'engager le fugitif qu'ils poursuivaient était sombre et empestait une odeur douceâtre d'égouts. Le bitume défoncé était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de boue. Le tout était sûrement dû aux pluies diluviennes qui tombaient depuis plusieurs jours et n'avaient daigné s'arrêter que dans la journée, laissant certains endroits à l'état de marécage glauque. C'était typiquement dans ce genre de moment que Reno en venait presque à regretter ses jours de congés … ou ses planques dans un appartement ennuyeux à mourir … voire même les longues journées de paperasses administratives ! Pas qu'il fût néreux, mais il avait simplement passé l'âge de patauger dans la gadoue.

Il n'avait cependant pas le choix sur ce coup-là, d'autant plus lorsque le cavaleur en question faisait partit du groupe de rebelles qui les avait jeté lui et Rude dans une arène clandestine la semaine passée. Glorieux et agréable souvenir que celui-là. Ses chaussures seraient donc sacrifiées sans vergogne afin de chopper ce gars ! Le rouquin avait comme une envie folle de lui faire partager sa vision des choses concernant le sympathique séjour auquel il avait été convié … .

Un regard de biais l'informa d'ailleurs que le chauve était à peu près dans les mêmes dispositions que lui, aussi se mirent-il d'accord sur la tactique à employer en seulement quelques mots. Cette partie du secteur 6 était loin de leur être inconnue, ce qui leur donnait indéniablement l'avantage du terrain, et il fut ainsi rapidement convenu que Reno suivrait leur proie tandis que Rude le prendrait à revers grâce à des ruelles voisines. Une technique vieille comme le monde mais qui avait déjà fait ses preuves, aussi se séparèrent-ils aussitôt tout en reprenant leur course le plus silencieusement possible, et ce même si ce n'était pas forcément la plus facile des choses dans ces conditions. De toutes façons, le type se savait traqué, alors ça ne faisait pas grande importance … .

Traqué et faiblissant puisqu'au bout de seulement quelques minutes, le rouquin aperçut sa proie qui perdait déjà en vitesse tout en s'engouffrant dans une nouvelle ruelle. Un cul-de-sac. L'heure des comptes était enfin arrivée ! Et ce fut donc un sourire mauvais aux lèvres que Reno arriva à sa suite, son electro-rod négligemment posé sur l'une de ses épaules tandis qu'il s'avançait vers sa proie.

« Piégé hein ? C'pas d'bol ça, vraiment pas d'bol. Et maint'nant, j'te jure que tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à des Turks ! »

Le bâton électrique grésilla d'un bruit désagréable tandis que le rouquin venait de l'allumer, et le fuyard se tassa aussitôt sur lui-même devant ce tableau bien peu engageant pour son avenir. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, il le sentait … . Reno ne se gênait d'ailleurs nullement pour savourer la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de bête traquée de son vis-à-vis, avançant vers lui à pas mesurés afin de profiter de l'instant … lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement en arrière, juste à temps pour contrer un poing qui s'abattait déjà en direction de son visage.

« Rude ?! Mais putain tu fais quoi là ?! »

Un long frisson d'angoisse lécha la colonne vertébrale du rouquin tandis qu'il esquiva un second coup … mais pas assez rapidement toutefois pour réussir à éviter la godasse qui vint se loger au creux de son estomac pour le projeter dans la boue. Il en avait lâché son electro-rod sous le coup de la surprise, ce dernier s'éteignant automatiquement tout en voltigeant à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Note pour l'avenir : attacher sa dragonne en combat peut se révéler vaguement utile … .

Mais pour l'heure les plaisanteries n'avaient pas leur place, et Reno eut à peine le temps de se relever que son partenaire lui fonçait déjà dessus à nouveau, son poing s'abattant violemment sur le haut de sa pommette pour l'assommer à moitié. Le chauve dissimulait vraiment une force terrifiante derrière ses airs calmes … . S'extraire de la boue où il était retombé une nouvelle fois fut donc nettement plus compliqué cette fois-ci, et à peine se redressa-t-il sur ses genoux qu'il sentit Rude l'attraper par le col et le décoller de terre, le plaquant avec violence contre le mur le plus proche tandis qu'il le maintenait par la gorge.

« Mais t'as fondu un plomb ou quoi merde ?! Lâche-moi ! »

Un rictus cruel retroussait les lèvres de son partenaire qui n'avait toujours pas daigné lui adresser un seul mot depuis que ce combat irréaliste avait commencé, mais Reno n'eut pas davantage l'occasion de s'en formaliser qu'un bourdonnement trop familier vint lui chatouiller l'oreille … au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

A seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, son electro-rod était en train de le frôler dans une menace que lui-même ne connaissait que trop bien, tenu en son extrémité par son fuyard qui le narguait ouvertement.

« Et maintenant le Turk, t'as toujours envie de jouer ? »

Reno rentra instinctivement le ventre lorsque son bâton électrique se glissa sous sa veste pour en écarter les pans, emmenant le bas d'une chemise avec lui. Ce type avait apparemment une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait, et le rouquin contracta automatiquement abdominaux et mâchoires en sentant le coup arriver … .

* * *

« RUDE ! »

Le cri ne reçut aucun écho dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, mais Reno ne prit même pas le temps d'allumer sa lampe de chevet qu'il se précipitait déjà hors de la pièce, courant presque dans la salle de bain dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Simplement vêtu d'un boxer pour la nuit, il n'eut donc même pas à se dénuder afin d'observer son corps en sueur, ses doigts palpant nerveusement les parties blessées de son corps.

Sa pommette, sa gorge, son ventre … en vain. Aucune marque ne venait abîmer son corps, il ne s'agissait guère que d'un cauchemar. Encore un cauchemar. Le quatrième en l'espace d'une semaine.

Putain malgré tout son bon sens de Turk et la menace voilée de Tseng, le rouquin ne parvenait décidément pas à digérer les derniers événements et tourner la page dessus! Il en avait pourtant parlé avec Rude, et ce dernier lui avait même expliqué en long, en large et en travers comment s'était déroulée cette mission de sauvetage.

Comment les Turks avaient rapidement trouvé une piste grâce à un SOLDAT qui avait assisté à son enlèvement sans pouvoir rien faire pour lui venir en aide, mais qui avait toutefois fourni de très précieuses informations à Tseng qui avait alors pu remonter jusqu'à un véritable trafic d'êtres humains servant à alimenter ces arènes clandestines.

Comment un plan avait été élaboré, consistant pour Rude à se laisser capturer dans l'espoir de rejoindre Reno - dans une prison ou dans l'arène - afin d'assurer sa protection le temps que le reste des troupes rappliquât grâce à un émetteur implanté directement sous sa peau afin d'être indétectable pour de simples petites frappes.

Comment il avait dû improviser en ne voyant pas l'équipe arriver à temps avant le combat, retardée dans son avancé par une partie du groupe de rebelles qui avait lancé certains prisonniers à l'attaque sous menace d'exécution.

Comment Rude avait dû donner le change afin de gagner du temps … . Gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Tseng et une division complète du SOLDAT investissent les lieux et neutralisent tout ce petit monde afin de pouvoir sortir sans encombre les deux hommes toujours coincés entre les grilles.

Oui, les deux partenaires avaient beaucoup parlé de tout ce qui s'était passé, et Reno n'avait donc pu arriver qu'à une seule et unique conclusion : les Turks s'étaient démenés pour le sortir de cette galère ! Rude n'avait reculé devant aucun risque ni aucun sacrifice afin de lui venir en aide ! L'affaire avait été rondement menée et il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été abandonné et sacrifié sur l'autel de sa propre connerie et de son penchant pour l'alcool.

Et pourtant … .

Pourtant, les cauchemars s'invitaient désormais régulièrement dans ses nuits.

Pourtant la douleur fantôme de la strangulation ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille même si les marques physiques avaient d'ores et déjà disparues.

Pourtant certains mouvements brusques et certaines réactions vives de Rude suffisaient à le faire tressaillir.

Un lourd soupir résonna dans la salle de bain tandis que le rouquin ne détachait qu'avec difficultés son regard de son corps, et ses mains vaguement tremblantes firent couler une eau glacée dont il se mouilla le visage afin de se calmer. Se calmer encore une fois. Se calmer malgré tout.

A ce stade-là, il était bon pour une nouvelle conversation avec Rude s'il ne voulait pas péter une durite à plus ou moins court terme. Mais pas une conversation avec Rude le Turk, et c'était justement là que se situait toute la difficulté de la chose. Tseng allait le butter un jour … .


	5. Jusqu'au bout - Chapitre 5

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Et voici donc la fameuse confrontation entre Reno et Rude, qui marquera également la fin de cette fic. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin (si si, ma fic est une bonne chose xd) et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère également que mes enchainements entre les chapitres ne vous ont pas semblé trop étranges, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être carrément rouillée sur les fic longues/mi-longues à force de n'écrire que des OS. Bref, bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^

_**Résumé :** _Un Turk va toujours jusqu'au bout ... quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ Reno x Rude

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Jusqu'au bout**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

La pluie tombait toujours sur Midgar. Toujours aussi violente, s'abattant en de véritables trombes d'eau qui venaient ravager les Taudis déjà plongés dans un état misérable. Sa sortie de cette sordide arène clandestine semblait avoir sonné le glas du soleil, et ces deux semaines n'avaient apporté aucune amélioration climatique. Pire encore, le temps s'était drastiquement rafraîchi pour annoncer d'ores et déjà le début de l'hiver.

Reno n'aimait pas l'hiver. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et ce n'était pas les derniers événements qui allait le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Et surtout pas cette journée pourrie qui ne semblait plus vouloir se stopper tandis que lui et Rude s'étaient vu contraints de rentrer de mission à pied lorsque leur véhicule de service les avait lâché en pleine averse ! La poisse, la guigne ! Et tous les synonymes que pouvaient compter toutes les langues de Gaïa ! Le rouquin commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ce karma pourri qui se complaisait à lui ravager le moral, aussi n'avait-il pas lâché un seul mot de tout le trajet long de plusieurs kilomètres, se contentant d'alterner silence complet et ruminements inintelligibles.

Rude ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas offusqué. De toutes façons, Rude ne s'offusquait jamais de rien ! Depuis une semaine que son partenaire se montrait infect avec lui afin d'obtenir une conversation détournée mais en vain, le chauve demeurait d'une patience d'ange à son égard. Ne pipant mot ni même ne soupirant. Tel un parent qui ne prêterait même plus attention aux caprices de son enfant. Reno se sentait tel un enfant, et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier sa rage !

« Jte préviens qu'tu vas rechercher la voiture tout seul demain, tu te démerdes ! J'en ai marre de m'tapper des kilomètres parc'que t'as pas capable de réviser un putain de moteur ! »

Combien de fois l'avait-il répété en une heure ? Dix fois ? Vingt fois ? Lui-même avait arrêté de compter, et l'acquiescement muet de Rude lui fit lever les yeux au ciel tout en poussant un grognement de frustration devant ce manque de réaction. La situation aurait été comique dans toutes les autres situations … mais pas dans celle-là. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, ne demandant manifestement qu'à lâcher. Et si possible en faisant le plus de dégâts possibles ! Heureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de son appartement, et Reno passa la porte sans même prendre la peine d'inviter son partenaire à le suivre … ce qui ce dernier fit malgré tout. Un Rude pragmatique valait bien un Reno boudeur … .

Le rouquin avait d'ailleurs disparu aussitôt dans la salle de bain sans un mot, s'enfermant dans une nouvelle crise de mutisme après avoir râlé, et le panneau de bois claqua sèchement dans son dos tandis que sa veste et sa chemise mouillées furent jetées avec colère dans un coin de la pièce. Encore une fois, son regard s'était directement fixé sur le reflet de sa gorge … . Il fallait décidément que tout cela cessât.

Alors quoi ? Allez directement parler à Rude ? Alors que celui-ci se donnait tout le mal du monde pour l'ignorer ? Hors de question ! Reno avait encore sa fierté - voire même beaucoup trop auraient dit certains - aussi se refusait-il à venir quémander une discussion comme si c'était lui le fautif de l'histoire ! Comme si c'était lui qui … . Putain, il en avait sa claque de tout ce merdier !

Ses cheveux gouttaient lamentablement le long de son visage pour tracer des sillons sur sa peau rendue sale par un malencontreux vol plané dans la boue, et le Turk ouvrit l'eau au maximum afin de venir passer sa figure en dessous pour se décrasser un peu et retrouver forme humaine. Ses goggles résonnèrent d'ailleurs fortement sur la céramique du lavabo en tombant dans son creux, mais Reno ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage et resta ainsi quelques secondes, relevant ensuite sa tête pour effectuer un magnifique sursaut tandis que son myocarde s'affola brusquement. Rude se trouvait juste derrière lui, le fixant d'un regard critique au travers de ses lunettes noires. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer … .

« Rude … tu veux quoi ? »

Le ton du rouquin s'était fait hésitant tandis qu'une main rejeta ses cheveux mouillés en arrière afin de se redonner contenance après cette frayeur, mais son partenaire ne lui apporta aucune réponse, se contentant de s'approcher tout près de lui jusqu'à toucher son dos. Tout le corps du jeune homme s'était d'ailleurs tendu face à cette ''intrusion'', et il n'y avait plus guère que sa fierté qui le maintenait encore debout entre la vasque et son collègue se reflétant dans le miroir. Malgré sa peur. Malgré ce besoin de fuir qui lui broyait les entrailles.

Sentir la main du chauve remonter le long de son bras et frôler son épaule pour venir effleurer sa gorge du bout des doigts fut toutefois de trop, et Reno se débattit brusquement tandis que Rude l'étreignit doucement de son bras libre. Ses lèvres déposèrent un chaste baiser sur la tempe tatouée de rouge. Puis les lunettes noires chutèrent dans le lavabo pour rejoindre les goggles s'y trouvant déjà, dévoilant ainsi un regard blessé et qui s'ancra dans deux pupilles céladons reflétant un début de panique vaguement contenu.

« Je voudrais simplement pouvoir effacer cette cicatrice qui ne semble pas vouloir partir … . »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Rude embrassa doucement le rouquin au creux du cou, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ce torse pâle sans toutefois jamais resserrer son étreinte afin de ne pas angoisser davantage Reno. Un Reno qui s'était d'ailleurs tendu comme sous le coup d'une grande douleur, et ses mains crispées avec violence sur le bord du lavabo tiraient ses muscles jusqu'à lui faire mal dans les épaules. L'instant était indéniablement délicat tandis que le regard vert demeurait fermement fixé dans ces pupilles brunes qui s'obstinaient à ne pas ciller … . Délicat jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune repoussât presque brutalement son aîné pour se retourner vers lui et lui coller son poing dans la figure !

« Et moi j'aurais voulu que t'essaye pas d'me tuer ! Putain mais t'étais vraiment obligé de serrer comme ça ?! T'aurais pas pu m'prévenir avant ou alors serrer moins fort ?!

- Pour qu'on se fasse tous les deux tuer parce que ça aurait été trop flagrant ?! Réfléchit cinq minutes Reno, tu crois vraiment que ça m'a fait plaisir de te faire ça ?! Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais fait si j'avais eu un autre choix ?! »

Enfin, Rude n'était plus calme.

Enfin, Rude montrait des signes d'énervement face à la situation.

C'était sûrement trivial, mais il n'y avait rien de plus important pour le rouquin qui se rapprocha alors de son partenaire à pas lents tandis qu'un sourire narquois retroussait ses ourlées, sa main se faisant caressante lorsqu'elle vint frôler la pommette blessée et qui ne tarderait pas à se colorer d'un bel hématome. Comme un défi. Comme une insulte.

« Et ben t'vois que finalement, t'peux réagir comme un homme et pas comme un Turk … .

- Ne me cherche pas trop quand même Reno, c'est un conseil.

- Sinon quoi ? »

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir céder et se reculer. Leurs colères respectives allaient au-delà de la bienséance. Une bienséance dont ils se foutaient totalement de toutes façons.

« Reno … . »

Le susnommé fut parcouru d'un long frisson en entendant son partenaire susurrer ainsi son prénom d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, et cette réaction épidermique lui lécha lentement l'échine jusqu'au creux des reins lorsque Rude posa ses mains en coupe autour de son visage.

« Je t'interdis de penser que je t'ai étranglé sans aucun état d'âme. Ça m'a fait certainement aussi mal qu'à toi … enfin presque. »

Il était extrêmement rare de voir Rude faire de l'humour, et tous deux se sourirent comme deux gamins tandis que la tension retombait enfin. Le rouquin en avait d'ailleurs doucement hoché la tête de gauche à droite comme pour souligner le ridicule de tout cela, mais le chauve ne le laissa pas pour autant s'échapper lorsque Reno esquissa un pas en arrière. Ses mains toujours posées sur ses joues raffermirent leurs positions, ses pouces jouèrent tendrement sur la peau douce malgré la saleté qui la maculait … et deux lèvres vinrent capturer leurs jumelles dans un baiser sage. Sage jusqu'à ce qu'une langue bien entreprenante vînt titiller les ourlées de Reno pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Sage jusqu'à ce que le rouquin s'y offrît entièrement tout en venant coller son corps tout contre celui de son partenaire.

Ce fut d'ailleurs pantelants et légèrement haletants qu'ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, et les mains du rouquin se glissèrent aussitôt sous la veste de son partenaire afin de l'en délester, ses doigts passant presque fébrilement sur les boutons de sa chemise afin de lui faire subir le même sort. A présent qu'elles s'étaient trouvées, leurs lèvres n'avaient de cesse de s'embrasser avec une avidité ouvertement marquée par l'angoisse qu'ils avaient pu ressentir dans cette arène, et ce fut bientôt deux corps nus qui s'acheminèrent à tâtons vers la cabine de douche sans se lâcher un seul instant.

Les mains caressèrent les corps, les massages détendirent les muscles fatigués, les gémissements s'entremêlèrent bientôt tandis que leurs deux êtres n'aspiraient plus qu'à se fondre l'un dans l'autre … .

* * *

Un sursaut agita brusquement Reno tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en une fraction de seconde pour se poser sur l'objet l'ayant tiré de son sommeil, mais ce léger emballement se calma sitôt que la silhouette allongée à ses côtés étendit le bras afin de faire taire son réveil strident. Comment Rude pouvait-il tolérer d'entendre pareille sonnerie chaque matin, il tenait à devenir sourd avant l'âge ou quoi ?! Pour une fois qu'il passait une bonne nuit exempte de tout cauchemar et de toute sueur froide, il fallait que ce fut cette saleté d'application PHS qui lui gâchât sa grasse matinée !

« Promets-moi un truc Rude : n'utilise plus jamais cette saleté à l'avenir !

- Hum … promets-moi un truc Reno : ne te mets plus jamais bêtement en danger à l'avenir. »

Des pupilles céladons plongèrent dans des pupilles siennes. Se cherchèrent. Se défièrent. Puis un sourire retroussa une paire de lèvres tandis qu'une tignasse rouquine s'abattit tel un fauve sur sa proie. Des hanches se calèrent sur un ventre musclé, des doigts jouèrent sur une peau pâle où quelques cicatrices achevaient de disparaître.

Et puis le PHS sonna, signalant un appel. Une fois, deux fois … dix fois. Ne détournant même pas l'attention de deux Turks bien trop occupés à se donner un avant-goût de ce que serait désormais leurs matins.

Et une pensée traversa fugitivement l'esprit de Reno : un jour, Tseng allait vraiment le butter !


End file.
